Mojave, mo problems
by Assozat
Summary: After a cybernetically enhanced 25 year old is violently ejected out of her own dimension and meets a certain courier whom she saves the life of after he takes a shot to the head. We'll with a man hell bent on revenge an a telekinetically inclined girl trapped in an unfamiliar UNIVERSE, well strap in and don't forget any dimension and world but War, War Never Changes.M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Mojave, mo problems.

Prologue: The prologue, because what did you expect?

I have to write this: I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT 3 OR FALLOUT NEW VEGAS BECAUSE IF I DID YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DUAL WEILD AND CLIMB IN BOTH! NOW SHUT UP COPYRIGHT PEOPLE I HATE YOU!

An explosion, blinding white light, sounds on screaming slowly falling away, the familiar feel of matter transference with an unfamiliar addition, losing track of myself.  
What was happening to me? The matter beam must have exploded! But how am I alive? Even I would not survive the emitter of a MTB exploding mid Transfer.

Blackness.

I got up, confused. "Where the *unpronounceable and highly inappropriate cockney swearword here* am I?" The land was a desert? But how? I looked at the Intelligent Control Extraface 4200 (I.C.E.4200X) witch was basically a supercomputer in a hyperduronium shell to make it unbreakable. Strapped to my left wrist. "ICE What is my geographical Extra-temporal position?" I asked. {DATE 3177 LOCATION MOJAVE DESERT LOCALLY KNOWN AS MOJAVE WASTELAND. ALERT ALERT CONNECTION WITH THE CONDAI SYSTEM NOT PRESENT DIMENSIONAL JUMP DETECTED! DO NOT BE ALARMED YOU ARE TRAPPED IN AN UNKNOWN DIMENSION WITH UNKOWN CUSTOMS. ALERT! LOW LEVEL RADIATION DETECTED! ANALYSIS: POST NUCLEAR SITUATION. DO NOT PANIC AND FIND CIVILIZATION IF ANY EXISTS.} -Oh great thanks for the optimistic news and hope boost ICE- I thought.

You are wondering who I am and what this is? I am Zoey Sano Zana, and this is the storywhat happened after I was forcibly ejected from my dimension onto a parallel earth and into the mojave wasteland with nothing but my ICE, my wits, my cybernetic implants and my extensive knowledge of all forms of technology. And most importantly this is how encountering a man named Zachary Holdo who was shot in the head and left for dead. A man who over the course of a week had set in motion a chain of events that would change the history of the mojave wasteland for eternity.

Oh! I almost forgot, Call me Zoez.

Umm hi guys this is my first fallout fanfic it is set AU with my OC Zoey Sano Zana or as she prefers it: Zoez sooo I hope I do a good job. If it is shit feel free to tell me so because I am 13 and just need a reason to get outta bed in the morning so the more reviews I have the more I will want to improve and the more I will be updating. I do not have ANY plot planned yet and it is 5:00 am here in England soooo yea. See you in chapter two!


	2. Two to the head Or is it?

Mojave, mo problems. Chapter one: Two to the head. Or is it? {Insert boring old disclaimer here} I know that exactly 1 person has reviewed and I don't know if there is a way to see the total views soooo yeah. Review reply! Radio Free Death: I did not stay it in the prologue as it was going to be a goodish surprise element but Zoez has a heavy Russian accent (I have one) and do you have any idea how hard it is to swear in cockney with a Russian accent? As for starting a new line I do these chapters late at night when I am not satisfying my fallout nv and skyrim addiction and I write them on IPad so I CANT BE BOTHERED. Now to the story. As Zoez recovers from a rough unplanned dimension jump a certain courier if busy being ambushed, tied up, and shot. Chapter one: two to the head, but one gets up. -Zachary Zana's (Courier) POV- Headache, Ow Ow Ow gahhh fuck that hurts. Wait, blind, can't see, hands, tied? What the hell is going on here? "Hey looks like the liddle birde is waking up, let's see if he's gonna sing." A voice said. The bag over my head was suddenly pulled off revealing three people one In a stupid daisy suit and two dressed like that gang, Uhhh Great Kalahans or something? "Why's you take the bag off? It'd be easier." The one on the right said. He had a stupid Mohawk for his dyed neon green hair, (how did he bring himself to do that kinda thing? He looks like a damn peacock from that old holotape of ummm dave hatenbroh or the like.) "Woah, hey! I'm calling the shots here! Maybe you great Khans kill each other without looking em in the face but I ain't ain't a fink, ya dig?"so it's khans? Damn I was far off. I thought while still trying to get my hands out. "You see this?" The guy in the daisy suit said pulling out a rather nice ornate 9mm pistol is one hand and a platinum poker chip out in his other. "This little chip, this platinum chip is gonna change the entire mojave." I was confused by this, Why take my package? platinum wasn't even that valuable seeing as it was useless. "If you're gonna shoot me you little fuck you better not miss like everyone else does." I spat at him. "Here's the thing you little shit, here you are with your little pistol and your shitty little bodyguards who you probably ain't even gonna pay after this. And consider this, fight me straight and you WILL die. Shoot me and I swear to whatever god cares that my spirit will drive you to suicide. I said smugly. Planning on doing exactly that. "Hmm, ya know what you little fink? FUCK YOU!" I barely had time to think oh shit before His pistol boomed twice and the bullets flew towards me... And stopped. Straight in mid air, What the hell? Is that shit even possible? Then I noticed a shadowy figure in VERY tight clothes that showed off her considerable bust. She had her eyes closed and a strange silver device on her wrist. (No way was that a pip boy! They are not silver, so WHAT was it?) I was distracted by these thoughts by sudden and totally random unconsciousness. _ Heya guys! Or just guy if only the review guy is reading this hope you enjoyed! Please buy me a large fishing net so I can catch lady inspiration easier please! (Damn slippery so she is!) also maybe set out some bait for me? (Review) Hope you enjoyed and I promise that chapters will be longer when I get to the real stuff after Doc Mitchell's House. BYEEEEEEE! [:-) 


	3. I surrender

I surrender. If anyone gave a crap about this story. Sorry I give up this was too outlandish and I had no real motivation. Been playing fav with some private mods recently though so I will maybe be making a story for the new Zachary. I won't tell you anything ow you just gotta wait if you actually give a shit. 


End file.
